Determind
by Leasha Orton
Summary: ONE SHOT: Ariana showed up at Raw trying to see John Cena. She needed to speak to him as it was very important. Obstacles kept standing in her way. Does she get to see John? What does she have to tell him?


Ariana walked slowly toward the door of the arena. Shaking from the cold or nerves she opened the door and walked inside. Twisting her dark hair in her fingers a security guard stopped her.

"Sorry miss this entrance is for talent only." he said.

"I know I am here to see John Cena. I am a friend." Ariana said.

"Sorry but without authorization I can't let you past." he said.

Feeling like she was going to vomit, Ariana ran out the door. She got outside and emptied the contents of her stomach. The security guard ran outside to see if she was okay.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes I am fine." she managed to say.

He grabbed his handkerchief out of his pocket and handed it to Ariana. She wiped her mouth and then thanked the man. She started to walk off.

"Wait. Maybe you should see a doctor. We do have a doctor on site." he said compassionately.

Normally she would have said no but she really needed to see John. She grabbed her hair tie off her wrist then tied up her long black hair. The wind blew past her and the sensation of nausea came to her again. She ran over to the bushes and vomited again. She felt lightheaded and then suddenly things went black.

Ariana woke up and looked around. She saw monitors and everything around her. Looking at her arm she saw an IV hooked up to her. The doctor walked into the room.

"Hi I am Dr. Delgado do you know why you are here?" she asked.

"I don't know I was going to see a friend and I was puking and that's the last thing I knew." Ariana said.

"Well you passed out at the Consol Energy Center. You are at UPMC Medical Center. I did a blood test and you are severely anemic. That would explain why you passed out." Dr. Delgado said.

"Was there anything else wrong?" Ariana asked.

"No looks like you are in perfect health. Just rest for a while and then we will get you out of here." the doctor said.

"What time is it?" Ariana asked.

"It is 7." said Dr. Delgado.

"Can I please leave now? I have to be somewhere before 8." Ariana said.

"I can't authorize that." said Dr. Delgado.

"Well I need to get out of here." said Ariana.

"You would need to sign an AMA form to be able to leave but if u have any more lightheadedness I suggest you come right back." said the doctor.

"Okay." said Ariana.

The doctor left to get the form and told her she was allowed to get dressed. She told off the hospital gown and grabbed her jeans and put them on. Then her John Cena shirt that she had cut off into a halter top very much like what AJ Lee wears. Ariana walked over to the mirror and sighed. She grabbed her jewelry that they had taken off and stuck into a bag. She put her necklace back on.

The doctor finally came back into the room and gave Ariana the form to sign. Then she wished her luck. Ariana took the elevator to the bottom floor and asked the front desk if they could call her a cab. They did. She walked outside and waited for her cab to arrive. A few minutes later a yellow cab pulled up in front of her.

"Where to miss?" the cab driver said.

"The Consol. Please." Ariana said.

The cab driver didn't try to make conversation with her just drove. The traffic was very heavy that day. So it took longer than Ariana thought. She looked at her phone. It was 7:45. Raw started in 15 minutes.

"Hurry, hurry, hurry." she muttered under her breath.

Finally the cab stopped in front of the Consol Energy Center. A man was outside selling tickets to the event. Counterfeit no doubt. Ariana paid the cab driver and got out of the car and ran up to the building. She ran inside and to the service desk.

"Please, I need to see John Cena right now it's very important." Ariana spit out.

"Sweetie, everyone here came to see their favorite wrestler. Get a ticket to the show and go take a seat." the guy at the desk said.

He shooed her away to help someone else. Ariana walked to the corner of the lobby and sat down at a bench. She looked up at the television monitor and it said 7:59. She was too late the show already started.

Feeling defeated she took the elevator to the bottom of the building. She walked out into the parking garage where she saw a bunch of guys coming down to rope off an area. Ariana assumed they were using it for a segment on Raw. She walked over to one of the guys.

"Ma'am you can't be here. We need to rope off this area." the guy said.

"Is John Cena going to be out here?" Ariana asked.

"I am not sure who will be out here. I was just told to make sure this section got roped off." he said.

"What's going on here?" a voice from behind said.

Ariana turned around to see Stephanie McMahon-Levesque.

"Wow. Stephanie McMahon. Hi. Um. I know I shouldn't be here but I really need to talk to John Cena. It's really important. Five minutes and I will leave I promise." Ariana pleaded.

"He will be out here for a segment in about 15 minutes. I can't promise you will get to speak with him but we usually allow fans to stay out here if they are quiet and out of the way." said Stephanie.

"Thank you so much." said Ariana.

Stephanie walked back into the arena. Ariana backed away while the crew roped off an area. John Cena was in a feud with Daniel Bryan. She imagained they would probably end up fighing in the parking lot or something. Fifteen minutes later she saw two camera guys coming out backward. Then she noticed Daniel Bryan and finally John Cena. It looked like John was chasing Daniel down. John went to go at Daniel and he moved out of the way and John fell on a car. Daniel picked up a pipe and hit John in the stomach with it.

John winced in pain but managed to move out of the way before Daniel took another swing. The windshield smashed. John grabbed Daniel from behind and threw him onto another car. Daniel didn't move. The cut to commercial and everyone was getting ready to go back inside.

Somewhere inside Ariana she yelled, "John!"

John Cena turned to look where he heard his name.

"Aria?" he said.

"John." she said.

He walked over closer to her and she flashed back to a few months prior where he introduced himself to her at a club. They danced all night and had a few drinks together.

"How are you? What are you doing here?" he asked.

Feeling the urge to vomit again she hurried and up said what she came to say.

"John, I'm pregnant." Ariana said.


End file.
